


Calling Moon And Moon

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the stress of the upcoming Seven Wonders taking its toll, Misty takes Cordelia back to nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Moon And Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash Today's Cold Snap Porn Battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/620853.html) for the prompt "outdoor sex". Title from Moon and Moon by Bat For Lashes.

“This isn’t right, you know,” Misty said, spraying the water bottle aimlessly towards a miserable looking Fraxinella. “This bush won’t be doing any burning for you while she’s indoors.”

Cordelia looked up from her mortar of herbs at the sound of Misty’s voice, grinding the pestle harder, trying her best not to get defensive. “It’s a controlled environment.”

“Exactly.” Misty looked at Cordelia sideways, watching as she blindly prepared her herbs, enough tension coming off her to put a rhino in a bad mood. “Does no good for people either. _Controlled environments_ , my aunty Billie’s left foot.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, look at you.” Misty put the spray bottle down and walked towards her, draping her arms over her shoulders. “You’re more upright than the foxgloves are.”

“There’s a lot to do for the Seven Wonders, the girls-”

“The girls nothing,” Misty said, cutting her off, taking the pestle away from her. “Let the girls worry about the girls. You know what I think? You need to spend less time being a teacher and more time being a witch, you know. What did the Salem witches do? Sit inside with their herbs and their cauldrons? No, they went out and were at one with nature and their magic. They gave back into it with their love and their worship and yeah, maybe a few chickens but I’m not saying we’ve gotta do that tonight...”

“Misty,” Cordelia said, holding up her hand to silence her. “Those witches were hanged and hounded and driven out of Salem. We can’t afford to lose our anonymity here just so you can dance naked around a fire. Even now that would be considered abnormal behavior.”

“Not where I come from,” Misty suggested, stroking idly over Cordelia’s collarbone. “Where I come from, that’s a quiet night.”

“Misty, I can’t-”

“No such word as can’t. Only won’t,” Misty sighed, her hand slipping down to fiddle with the neck of her blouse. “What are you afraid of? You’re all about your plants; don’t you wanna feel close to them properly? Really connect to them, out there, in the wild. I promise, nothing bad will come of it, only good, good for your soul.”

Misty tapped over her breastbone, denoting her soul before pulling back, turning back to the wilting plants, picking the spray bottle up like a bit of misting would do them any good.

“No chickens?”

Misty smiled and turned, spraying water vapor into the air. “No chickens, promise.”

-x-

Cordelia had expected the bayou to be darker at this time of night but she could feel the light of the moon, abnormally full and close, seemingly turning the clocks back to twilight. “Are you sure about this?”

“Dead sure,” Misty said, grinning at her over her shoulder, reaching back to take her hand and pull her along. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

“What if we get caught?” Cordelia asked, her heart starting to race as it all became real.

“We wouldn’t be the first,” Misty laughed, leading her into a clearing, dangerously exposed yet comfortingly sheltered by the circles of trees around it, the trickle of water, never far off, making Cordelia shiver in a way that wasn’t entirely cold.

“Are you sure about this?” Cordelia asked again, even though she wasn’t sure that she wasn’t sure herself now. Misty had that effect on her.

“Yes,” Misty said with a strong certainty, pulling her into the centre of the clearing and taking both her hands. “Close your eyes.”

Cordelia turned her head to each side, listening nervously before closing her eyes, focusing on Misty and what she could see in her, rather than what she couldn’t see with her eyes.

“First breathe...” Misty told her. “I want you to really breathe, drink in that air. Hear it. Smell it. Taste it. _Feel_ it.”

Cordelia did her best to breathe in properly, doing everything that Misty said, letting the air settle in her nose, on her tongue until she felt calm again, like she wasn’t just breathing, she was floating.

“Good, good, now let’s have that fire, shall we?” Misty grinned, starting a small fire seemingly out of nothing but the air turned hot, crackling wood and burning grass filling Cordelia’s senses the same as if they had a bonfire right beside them.

Cordelia couldn’t help but smile. “You’re getting stronger.”

“So would you if you listened to yourself, your gifts,” Misty said, stepping closer, laying her hand against her chest again, feeling her heart beating under it and something deeper thrumming away under that, like a caged bird furiously beating its wings, trying to take flight.

Cordelia leaned into the touch, feeling her heart start to race again but not in fear, in excitement. Unable to keep her eyes closed any longer, she risked truly looking at Misty, finding her aura with unseeing eyes, her skin glowing silver and gold, touched in different places by the moon and the fire.

Cordelia swallowed, trying to look away but caught, entranced by Misty’s form and her freedom. “Is this the part where we’re supposed to dance naked?”

“No,” Misty said with a hungry smile, leaning in and kissing her, starting slow and gentle before pressing harder, demanding more at just the right moment to get Cordelia to open to her. “It’s time to give back to the earth.”

Cordelia frowned in confusion for a moment before her attention was drawn away by Misty’s fingers on the buttons of her blouse, undoing each one with gentle care and attention before slipping it from her shoulders and folding it with the same delicacy, laying it on the grass far from the fire. Cordelia wrapped her arms around herself; more for modesty than anything else but Misty took her hands again, bringing one up to her cheek, hot from the fire, letting her see what she could see. 

“See? It’s nothing to be scared of...”

Cordelia nodded, fingers stroking tentatively over Misty’s lips as she leaned in for another kiss, losing herself in it, in the heat of Misty’s mouth and her taste as she felt each item of clothing being unbuttoned, unhooked, pulled away until she was as naked as Misty was, naked as a child again.

“I thought you said we weren’t going to dance-”

“And we’re not,” Misty interrupted, kissing her heatedly, guiding her down onto her knees on the grass and then down onto her back before pulling away from her lips again. “At least, not in the way you’re imagining.”

Cordelia couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips. “I don’t know, I’m imagining some pretty interesting things right now.”

Misty grinned, kneeling between her parted knees, fingers curling in the grass either side of Cordelia’s shoulders. “Finally.”

Cordelia smiled again as Misty kissed her neck, letting her head fall back against the grass, inhaling the scents of the night as Misty worked her way downwards, licking over each nipple before biting gently down, worrying each one between her teeth until Cordelia’s gasped breaths joined the other sounds of the night. 

Stroking over her skin, pressing light kisses, she made her way down to Cordelia’s hip, her teeth grazing over the bone. Turning her attention inwards, she laid down on her belly between Cordelia’s legs, hitching one over her shoulder as she sucked a love bite into the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, marking her way upwards to her cunt before nuzzling gently into the warm skin. Encouraged by Cordelia’s stifled moan, she pressed harder into her cunt, nose rubbing against her clit as she licked her open. 

“Misty...”Cordelia moaned, tangling her fingers in Misty’s already tangled hair.

Misty laughed against her skin, shaking her head. “Don’t think about me, silly, think about all this...”

Leaning up, Misty took both Cordelia’s hands and raised them above her head, her fingertips mere inches from the flames. “Think about that fire, the water that surrounds us, the moon in the sky, the grass against your back, the sheer mass of earth beneath you, right down to the very core.”

She leaned back down, licking long and languorously over her cunt before focusing on her clit. Her tongue danced over it to the music that was always playing in her head, idly humming the tune as she gently sucked, teasing one of her fingers at her entrance, waiting for Cordelia’s pleading moan before she pushed slowly inside.

“Feel it?” Misty asked, curling her finger inside her. “Feel the force of nature?”

“Yes,” Cordelia cried out, nails digging into the dirt to stop herself from begging Misty not to stop.

“Good,” Misty said with a smile, pulling her hand back and pushing two fingers back inside her, fucking her hard and fast with them. “I can tell, just look at you.”

“Yes!” Cordelia shouted again, inadvertently making the flames jump higher. She was so close; she just needed Misty’s tongue back on her clit again.

“So beautiful, at one with your magic...”

“Misty!” Cordelia raised her head, straining desperately, flames rising dangerously high around her but Misty just laughed, burying her face back in Cordelia’s cunt and licking furiously over her clit, not slowing until Cordelia was shaking beneath her, screaming out to the heavens as she came. 

Watching her from below, Misty pressed gentle kisses around her cunt as Cordelia came back down again, fingers stroking shakily through the grass she’d torn up.

“Now don’t you feel better?” Misty asked, crawling back up Cordelia’s body to curl into her side, licking her fingers as they stared up at the stars, neither of them really seeing what they were looking at. 

“I do,” Cordelia admitted, although she wasn’t sure if it had anything to do with nature or if she’d just needed a bit of stress relief. “Thank you, Misty.”

“Don’t mention it,” Misty said with a grin, nudging her elbow into Cordelia’s side with a sense of camaraderie. “Though you can always help a girl out and return the favor.”

“Ok,” Cordelia laughed, pulling her into a kiss. “Have you heard of the ancient witch rite of queening?”

“No.” Misty shook her head. “Is that like some Supreme preparation thing?”

“Don’t worry,” Cordelia grinned, biting her lip. “I’ll tell you all about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
